


John's memorial to his father

by NikitaSunshine



Category: Homeland
Genre: Gen, memorial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaSunshine/pseuds/NikitaSunshine
Summary: Because someone should speak at his service





	John's memorial to his father

(Boy in dark blue suit stands and walks up the aisle, reads from a page)

Dad, 

I guess you're gone, and we never met. I don't really like to talk much, but it's the right thing to do. I was told you couldn't be in my life, that I couldn't have my real dad. But I always knew you were there. Mom would give me little clues, presents from out of nowhere, postcards from faraway lands. I thought maybe we could be a real family, but I know now that was just a dream. They said it wasn't safe, that danger followed you, that this is exactly what would happen. They said you didn't want me to get hurt. But here's the thing, this death, it does hurt. Taking you away didn't change that. And it's too late now.

Mom tells me you never liked to be the center of attention, that you just did your work, made it look easy, didn't ask for anything in return. You would probably hate people talking about you like this. But I'm 10, and I'm a kid, and you are my dad, and I'm going to say something. You're my hero. And I know you're looking after me.

I loved you. 

Your son, for always, 

John


End file.
